Max A.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 20 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= New Brunswick, Canada |occupation= Substitute Teacher |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 8/16 |votes= 4 |alliances= Spy Girls Seven Deadly Sinners |loyalties= Andrea O. Sam B. Patrick J. |hoh= |nominated= 1 (Week 5) |veto= |days= 11 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 3/16 |votes2= 1 |alliances2= Core Four The Expendables Make-A-Wish Squad Triforce |loyalties2= Hali F. Nick M. Chloe D. Tyler R. |hoh2= 2 (Weeks 3 & 7) |nominated2= 6 (Day 16 & Weeks 8, 9 & 10, Day 23 & Week 11) |veto2= 6 (Weeks 3, 7, Day 16 & Weeks 9, 10 & Day 23) |cache2= 1 (Week 9) |days2= 25 |season3= |status3= Evicted |place3= 16/22 |votes3= 7 |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= |nominated3= 1 (Day 7) |veto3= 1 (Week 2) |days3= 7 }} was a houseguest on , and . In his first season he placed eighth, and was the second member of the jury. In his second season he placed third, and was the ninth member of the jury. In his third season he placed sixteenth. Big Brother 2 Game Summary One of the bigger personalities on the season, Max was key ally of the Seven Deadly Sinners and the Spy Girls. Through these alliances he managed to survive the first three eliminations and the mass walkout without having to win any competitions, until former Sinners member Anthony F. won the first solo HOH of the season, and put Max and his fellow Spy Girls member Patrick J. on the block together, also winning the POV to secure the nominations. Max's more volatile nature made him less of an asset than Patrick, and thus the other Spy Girls chose to send him to the jury in a 4-1 vote. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Returning for Blood vs. Water with partner-in-crime Hali F., Max held back no punches. After Hali won the first HOH, they joined with the duo of Anthony C. and Chili L. in the Make-A-Wish Squad alliance. In Week 3, Max won his first HOH, targeting former Big Brother 2 cast-mate Nolan K., unaware that Chili would try and campaign to keep him. After discovering this following Nolan's eviction, Max no longer trusted Chili, and with Hali entered into a desperate alliance called The Expendables, with two other duos in James R. & Nick M. and Chloe D. & Tyler R.. Max still pretended to be solid with Chili and Anthony, until Ryan B. used his HOH to take is own shot at Chili, allowing the Expendables to evict her. After Secret Week broke the Expendables, forcing Max and Hali to downsize into the Core Four with Chloe and Tyler, Max found himself and Hali prime targets of the Single Ladies, including Chili's disgruntled former duo, Anthony. However, Max's challenge prowess allowed him to win POV to save himself, after Ryan B. nominated them both in the second Double Eviction, whilst Hali's pocket POV kept her safe too. In trouble again the following week, Max and Hali called in their Triforce alliance with former Expendables ally and POV winner Nick to save Max, and to everyone else's shock he agreed, allowing Max to survive with an immune Hali once again, forcing the Single Ladies to lose Anthony to the jury. Another Ryan B. HOH put them in trouble for a third week, and after winning POV, Hali was finally taken out, leaving Max to fight on alone. Max then won the last two POVs to land in the final three, next to shaky ally Chloe, and enemy Andy, knowing his only guaranteed shot in the final two would be to get that Final HOH. However upon failing to win the first two parts, was locked out of winning it, and Andy's final decision as HOH was to finally evict Max, becoming the last member of the jury in third place. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | | Nolan | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Ryan S. (x2) | Yes |- | – | Andy | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | – | Chili | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | – | James | No |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | | – | – |- | | Tyler | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | Vetoed | Anthony | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 9 | | Nick | No |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 10 | | Nick (x2) | Yes |- | | Ryan B. | Sole Vote |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 11 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | Andy | Yes |} HOH History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Max co-holds the record for most POV wins in a season, with six in Big Brother Blood vs. Water. ** He shares this record with Jacob B., who also won six POV competitions in . * Max previously held the record for the most total competition wins in a single season, with nine in Big Brother Blood vs. Water. ** This was beaten by Jacob B. again in Big Brother 11. * Max holds the record for most times vetoed from the block in a season, with five in Big Brother Blood vs. Water. ** Furthermore, Max holds the record for the most times vetoed from the block by themselves with four. * Max holds the record for the most consecutive back-to-back nominations with six in Big Brother Blood vs. Water. * Max is first houseguest to win both the HOH and POV competitions in the same week twice in the same season. ** He was later followed by Jacob B. in . ** Oli G. and Anthony F. have also achieved this feat twice, but did so across two separate seasons. * Max and Tyler S. were the only Dastardly Duo pair to be evicted back-to-back who did not walk from the game in Big Brother 2. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB2 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:8th Place Category:3rd Place Category:16th Place Category:Returning Houseguests